Meant To Be
by puppets4ever
Summary: {Complete} Danny and Sam haven't seen each other in 12 years. Has their love passed the test of time or has it gone out? Read to find out! DxS
1. The Backstory

_Meant To Be_

**This isn't a very different story from my other DP fanfics. But, I have to do it! (AU in which Phantom Planet didn't happen. That is the only thing different!) I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own OCs. Enjoy! **

_Chapter 1: The Back Story_

Sam (Manson) Aiden sat on the living room couch, looking at the photo albums from the happy times in her marriage to Ken Aiden. He was a very successful lawyer, who had fallen prey to a seductive female judge. His and Sam's marriage had been on the rocks almost a year. Sam didn't want her daughter, Shaylee to hear the fights that Sam knew were coming, so she sent Shaylee to her parents. And she wasn't very happy about it, but, she also didn't want her daughter to be traumatized over the marriage crumbling.

As she went through the stack of photo albums, she found one of her high school year books. It was from her senior year. She opened it, revealing the long letter from Danny on the inside of the front cover. She hadn't talked to him in a long time. At least twelve years. The last time she had seen him was the day he had left to go Florida to work for NASA. He was 19, she was 18. Sure, they had a fling in high school, but, that was mostly to get everyone to stop pressuring them to date... Wasn't it? That's what Sam believed. She sure did miss him for some strange reason. Had since the day he left. She wanted to know what he was doing now since NASA closed. Was he married? Did he have children, and how many? She wondered if Danny ever thought about her.

* * *

Danny had to focus. This wasn't NASA. You couldn't make a small mistake and still be able to go on with what you where doing. This was his residency. If he missed up it could mean someone's life.

Danny went to medical school after NASA closed his doors. He was married (at 22, to a wonderful woman named Andrea, 21) with two children, Alex and Eric plus one on the way. Alex was the oldest at 7 and Eric youngest at 4. Life had been good. Until Danny heard rumors.

Some of his friends told him they had been to a bar. And that they had over heard a young man saying he fathered a child to his lover and that her husband thought it was actually his.

They started asking the young man questions. They asked if they could know the woman's name. He told them her name is Andrea Fenton (now 30). Andrea was the 12th grade English Teacher to a Orsino high school. And this particular boy was 21, he had gotten held back three different times, he told the story of how his teacher had told him she would have to fail him. Unless he did some "extra credit" to get his grade bumped up.

And so after school, she took him to the janitor's closet.

"Why are we in here?" The football star asked, because, honestly, he was confused. The teacher looked at him and smiled, as she threw a condom his direction.

"Oh... What about my extra credit?" The teacher sighed as she heard this.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" She asked, hoping he wasn't as stupid as the question he had just asked.

And then they did "extra credit" in the janitor's closet.

Danny was so angry, his eyes glowed green as he threw Andrea out of the house. Luckily, he had never revealed his secret to her.

As Danny began packing his stuff that night, he also found his 12th grade yearbook. Danny read over the two page letter Sam had written him. He hadn't seen her since the day he left Amity Park. He missed her.

_Why didn't I stay in Amity Park? Sam and I could've gotten married, instead of me coming here and getting married to the teacher who thinks extra credit is sex._ Danny wished he would have thought like that 12 years ago. Had it been 12 years? Already?

That very night, Danny decided he was taking his boys and moving home to Amity Park as soon as his residency was over. He just hoped whoever Sam was with, she was happy. He didn't have to have her, just as long as she was happy.

"DANIEL!"

Danny snapped back to reality. He was standing in the OR.

"Scalpel!" Dr. Fritzberg yelled. Danny must have been flashbacking and daydreaming about Sam longer than he thought he was.

_That night..._

Danny parked the car in the driveway. And got out of the car. Danny was glad that was his last day of residency. If he got the papers from his attorney about the kids today, everything would be on schedule. And that would make tomorrow moving day. Danny checked the mailbox as he walked past. He found a very official looking envelope inside. It was from his lawyer. He would get to keep the kids.

_Tomorrow IS moving day..._ Danny thought to himself as he walked into his home to be greeted by his boys.

"How where they, Greta?" Danny asked the babysitter.

"They where little angels they couldn't wait for you to get home." Replied the salt-and-peppered hair woman.

"So," She continued, "Is tomorrow moving day?"

"Yes, it is. The papers came today. They're all mine. Greta, if you need me to, before I go in the morning, I could pull some strings to get you another job." Danny felt bad that she lost her only way of income because of the move.

"No, Mr. Fenton, I think it about time I retire."

"Are you sure? Because, I if I need to..."

"No, Daniel. I'll be fine." She cut him off.

"Well, here..." Danny reached into his back pocket, and fished out his wallet. "I'm sure you'll need this..." He handed her two folded up bills.

"You've helped me through the tough times. And I don't want to leave you high and dry." He smiled at her.

"Daniel, are you sure? I mean, this, it's..."

"Yes. Take it. It's the least I could do."

"Well, if you're sure... And Danny, if you ever come back this way, my door's always open." With that, Greta turned and walked out of the house.

As she shut the door, she eyed the bills again. She still couldn't believe his kindness. In her hands where two folded up 500 dollar bills.

Inside the house, Danny was giving the boys the news they had been wanting to hear.

"Well, boys, I'm sure you know by now, tomorrow is moving day!"

"Dad, what's the place we're going?" Alex asked his Father.

"Amity Park. I'm sure you two will love it. Now, what do you want for supper?" Danny asked his children, even though he already knew the answer.

"Pizza!" The two little voices sang out.

"Pizza it is, then..."

**That's the back story. I hope to post more soon! And before you ask, no, I'm not abandoning any stories. I just wanted to post this one. Review please!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	2. Reunions

**Thanks for all the interest in this story! The first chapter did so well, I decided to work on chapter 2 last night. I don't own DP... Blah, blah, blah... So, Chapter 2!**

_Chapter 2: Reunions_

Danny was oddly very nervous as he pulled up to the very familiar building. It had definitely been attacked by ghosts since he left. Or his parents had started ghost hunting again. Jazz had gotten them to stop their tinkering for a while. But it hadn't lasted long. They saw the lunch-box ghost one day and that's all it took to trigger their ghost hunting obsessions. Danny stared at the building. He hadn't seen his parents in two years. It was the Christmas before his marriage had gotten rocky. His parents got the boys ghost hunting jumpsuits. Andrea almost flipped! Danny wished his parents knew, but it was already hard enough with Jazz knowing. Not to mention the 'let's rip him apart molecule by molecule' thing.

Danny had told them he would be coming by before he went to find his condo. He was hoping they have told his best friends he was coming back. He sure had missed the techno nerd. But, Sam was on a different level. He didn't know if he could admit it verbally, but, all through high school, he just wanted to scream,

"**I LOVE YOU, SAM MANSON!"**

But, it never happened. He had chosen to keep his mouth shut. No. Not any longer. If she was available, he would do MORE than jump at the chance. If she wanted to sleep with him tonight, he'd be ready.

_Danny... Stop it. She could very well be married. Wait... Of course she is. I've got the invitation to her wedding somewhere in my keepsake box. I couldn't go for some odd reason... _Danny thought.

He felt so stupid. So dirty. He couldn't take Sam from another man. No matter how much he wanted to. It would make him no better than Andrew, the student his ex-wife slept with numerous times. Danny didn't want to be the reason Sam's marriage crumbled. But, if it was already over would it hurt to begin dating her?

Danny then realized he was still sitting in the car.

"Come on, boys, time to see family."

"Nana and Papa Fenton?" Eric squealed. Danny was worried he would NEVER speak an actual sentence.

"And Aunt Jazz..." Danny added quickly, hoping they hadn't heard him.

The two boys groaned. They remembered what Jazz got them the last Christmas she had seen them. Fitted tuxes and hair gel.

She said, "Someone has to teach these boys to be little gentlemen, since I know their Father won't." Then, she had glared at Danny.

"I'm a gentleman. Just not a good enough one for your taste." Danny snapped back, hoping she would make that growling, irritating sound she used to make when she was a teenager.

"Grr... Danny!"

"DAD? Can we go inside the house now?" Once again Danny was jolted back to reality.

"Sure..." Danny replied as he climbed out of the car. Then, opening the back door, helping his children out.

He walked up the steps he had hurt himself plenty of times on, and then knocked on the door.

The door opened, and there stood Maddie, Danny's Mother.

"Danny!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. Jazz and Jack soon followed. After the group hug broke up, it was the boys' turn.

"Squeezing too hard...cahak! Killing me!" Alex complained.

Just then, Tucker and Valerie Foley drive up, with their daughters, Katie, 6, and Jamie, 4. Tucker and Valerie had gotten married almost right out of high school. They were perfect for each other. And they were happy together. Tucker didn't know how lucky he was. Finding your true love in high school and then keeping it? Danny knew from experience it was hard.

When Jazz's kids seen their friends Katie and Jamie, they ran towards them. Danny's nieces and nephew, Lillian, 8, Amy, 6, and Miles, 4, loved him, but hardly knew him. They got to see him every Christmas, well, except for the last two.

Danny looked up and down the street, to see if there was any sign of Sam. Was she coming? Or was she too busy since she got married?

"Did anybody tell Sam I was coming?" He asked. The adults just looked at each other and the kids looked at each other and shrugged their as if they didn't know who he was talking about.

Danny sighed. He walked into the house and plopped down on the couch, saddened.

He heard some commotion outside, then, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Danny!" It was music to his ears.

"Sam?" He stood.

"Danny!"

"Sam!" He ran outside, and there she was, standing on the sidewalk just as beautiful as ever. His heart was in his throat as he ran to hug her.

As they were embracing, Danny went cold.

"Is this okay?" Danny asked, wanting not to offend her husband.

"I don't think my ex-husband will care. What about your wife?" Sam asked, she felt comfortable, yet uncomfortable.

"She cheated on me with a student, so, no I don't think she'll care."

Sam let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Danny whispered in her ear. Jazz signaled everyone to go inside and leave the two lovebirds alone.

"For not coming to the most important day of your life." Sam whispered back.

"What? My wedding?"

She nodded.

"Sam," Danny continued, "That wasn't the most important day of my life. It's a joke. She cheated on me with a student. I'm surprised they can't take her to jail."

"They can't?" Last time Sam had heard, it was a crime.

"He's 21."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... But, the most important day of my life now, is today."

"You mean..."

"Sam, is your divorce final?"

"As of two weeks ago..." She replied with a grin.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sam's eyes shimmered with glee.

"YES!"

**I know it wasn't a proposal like most of you wanted, but, good things take time. Review Please!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	3. Rekindling Romance

_Chapter 3: Rekindling Romance (From Long Ago)_

**Not much to say... I don't own DP. Review and enjoy! ;)**

Neither wanted to move. They just wanted to stay wrapped in each other's arms. It was a happy place. They broke apart just enough for Danny to look Sam in the eyes. They inched closer and closer until they kissed. They had kissed in public what they used to call 'fake-out make-outs'. But, this was no 'fake-out make-out', it was the whole thing fireworks included sparks from those fireworks rekindled a romance that was 15 years in the making.

Danny belonged to Sam. Sam belonged to Danny. They were each other's and no one would change that.

* * *

_Three Months Later..._

Danny and Sam where stuck together like glue. They where inseparable.

And, finally the night came when Danny was watching Shaylee for Sam (She worked as the counselor at Casper High, and the staff, of Casper High, had a off-hours faculty meeting every two months.), so while she was gone, Danny asked Shaylee if she would mind if he became her step-dad. Shaylee said she didn't mind as long as he brought Alex and Eric with him to be her brothers.

"Well," Danny replied, "I'm sure we can arrange that."

* * *

_The Next Week..._

Danny had a hard time to make an excuse to have a day away from Sam. He wanted her not to know until he got down on one knee that Saturday night at the very fancy restaurant they had reservations at. He had finally lied to her and said he had to go into the ghost zone to sign a renewal to the ghost-human peace treaty he had signed a few years back. Luckily, she bought right into his fib.

Danny hurried to a nearby town, Darcyville, via his ghost powers. He hoped nobody from Darcyville remembered Danny Phantom. Because, it would be the last thing he needed for Sam to find out he had lied to her.

Danny landed, and hid as he changed from his ghost self to his human self. Danny knew that he had to get Sam a ring she would like. It couldn't be any old gold band with a small diamond. It had to be a SAM ring. It had to be a ring that would go with her style.

Danny searched, and searched, but nothing he had seen screamed 'SAM' to him. Until he came to the last jewelry shop. And there it was. A black Onyx stone, cut into the shape of a bat (its wing span was 2 inches), with a sliver band fused with a purple colored metal.

Danny knew that was the one. Danny looked at the price... It read: $1,200.00. It was a lot of money, more than he'd spent for Andrea's ring. Andrea's ring was only $300.00. He didn't care if it was 1,200 dollars. Sam was worth it.

* * *

Danny had to wait 4 days before the proposal date. He just wanted to ask her already. He wanted to start his new life with Sam. A life that would keep him happy. A life he had wanted ever since the day he set foot back in Amity Park.

* * *

_Four Days Later..._

Danny had waited for this day for 12 years. Today, he would ask Sam to marry him. He was madly in love with her. And everyone knew it.

The place was set. Black, purple, and blue roses all over the ghost portal. Danny decided to do it in front of the ghost portal instead of at dinner. He wanted to add this memory that included so many memories. The idea of him and Sam being married made him smile.

It was still two hours until the date, and Danny had to find something to keep Sam busy without taking her to his parent's lab. Then it hit him. He could distract her by asking her if she supported him telling his parents about his powers. He and Sam walked up to his old room. It had been turned into a library for all of his parent's ghost books. Not to mention it was also their ghost-hunting how to book office.

"Sam," Danny began, hoping to stay on topic and not blurt out his plan for that night. "Would you support me if I ever decide to tell my parents about my powers?"

"Why are you planning to?" This seemed to put a look of worry on Sam's face.

"Maybe... But, there's still Dad's 'let's rip him apart molecule by molecule' catch phrase." Danny imitated his Dad perfectly. It made Sam laugh.

"I'll support you no matter what you choose. And if they rip you apart molecule by molecule, I'll be very very upset." That made Danny laugh.

Then, Sam had a thought, "Do your kids know about your powers yet?"

Danny looked down, and replied, "No..."

"Do either of them have powers?"

"I don't know... I was planning on telling my parents before I had kids, so when I did, my parents could do a test to see if they had a ghost half. And, well, here I am with two kids and my parents still don't know."

"Why can't you test them yourself?"

"What?" Danny was confused now.

"Use the Fenton Finder. Remember that gadget they had that always said you were a ghost and they didn't believe it?"

"Oh, that thing..."

"Let's go to the lab and get it." Sam stood up and went to the door.

"NO!" Danny shouted. "I mean, no, not right now, I'll do it later."

"Come on, Danny, I want to know too. If we ever get married and have kids, I what to know what the ghost power ratio will be." She left the room and began her descent to the lab.

_This will ruin everything! We where supposed to go to dinner first!_ Danny complained to himself as he raced out of the room to stop her.

**Will Danny's plan be discovered? Will Sam find the truth behind the excuses? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. I'll either update tomorrow or Tuesday. Review please! And sorry this chapter had so many time skips! :)**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	4. Not As Planned

_Chapter 4: Not As Planned_

**I updated earlier than previously posted, but, I couldn't wait! I don't own DP... But, I can dream, can't I?**

"Sam, we don't have to find out now..." Danny stood in front of Sam, trying to keep her from walking any farther.

"Danny, why are you acting SO weird?" Sam was starting to get angry, and Danny noticed this.

"Because, remember, my kids don't know yet!"

"Know what, Danny?" Behind him stood his Mother, Maddie. Danny knew he couldn't weasel his way out of telling his parents now.

He looked to Sam. "Should I?"

Sam nodded.

"Tell me what...? Is Sam pregnant?" His Mother accused.

"No, Mom, it's not that. Just get everyone in the living room, okay?" Danny asked his Mother, his eyes solemn.

"Uh, okay...?" His Mother replied back, obviously confused. She walked off to begin to send everyone to the living room.

_This isn't how I wanted today to go! Why is Sam so persistent? Has she already seen the lab AND the ring? What if my secret for her was already blown? Does she know about to the proposal?_ Danny's mind filled with questions as Sam asked one herself.

"Once again, why are you acting so weird?" She asked quietly, hoping to be answered.

"You'll know in..." Danny looked at his watch. Their conversation earlier had lasted longer than it should have. They were supposed to be at the restaurant 20 minutes ago. So, the special dinner was ruined. Might as well tell his family his biggest and longest kept secret ever.

"About 30 minutes to an hour. Depending on how well my family takes the news." He finally finished.

"I hope it's 30 minutes, because, you've been acting weird for the last week." Sam replied back as they started down the stairs, hand in hand.

* * *

Danny stood in the middle of the living room, his family (including Jazz and her family) looking up at him.

"Look, there's something I've been needing to tell you..." Danny hesistated.

"Sam's pregnant, isn't she?" Jack blurted out.

"Why does everyone think that?" Sam complained.

"No, Dad, she's not. It's something I should have told you a long time ago. As far back me being 14. You know that ghost boy Dad always wanted to rip apart molecule by molecule?"

"Him? We haven't seen him in almost 13 years." Jack interrupted his Son again.

"Well, you're wrong. He's standing right in front of you." With that being said, Danny let the rings appear, to change him to his ghost persona, Danny Phantom.

"You're Danny Phantom?" Jacob, Jazz's husband asked in awe.

"The one and only." Jazz chimed in.

"Are you not shocked by this Jazz?" Her Mother asked her.

"Well, no, Mom. I've know since me and Danny were teenagers." Jazz explained.

"And you never told us?" Jack asked finally coming out of shock.

"Yeah... About that..." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mom, Dad, how could he? Dad constantly saying, 'let's catch the ghost boy and rip him apart molecule by molecule' or, you saying, 'no, Jack, we need to run experiments on him'. And you wonder why he didn't tell you earlier?" Jazz ranted. "I would have been terrified too. And..."

"Okay, Jazz. Like I said, I meant to tell you years ago. Alex, Eric, there's a big secret I haven't told you either. One or both of you could be part ghost." Danny had gotten down to their level as he had spoke. What he didn't know was Sam had left the room to go and get the Fenton Finder. No one had taken note of this, except Jazz.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Jazz?"

"Have you and Sam been down to the lab yet?"

"No, why?" Danny wished she hadn't mentioned the lab. The last thing he need was for Sam to go and find...Wait...Where was Sam?

Danny flew down to the lab.

"Sam?" He was hoping Jazz was wrong. Yet there Sam stood, in front of ghost portal, searching for the Fenton Finder.

"Your parents haven't cleaned or organized this lab since you left, huh? Because I can't find it." Sam said as she searched. There was a hint of frustration in her voice.

She hadn't even noticed the roses or the black box on top of the table on the opposite side of the room. Which was a relief. But, Danny also knew Sam was looking in the wrong place. Over the table was a set of cabinets labeled: 'Ghost Hunting Gear'.

Danny went over, pocketed the black box, in case Sam came back down, and opened the cabinet retrieved the Fenton Finder.

Danny watched Sam as she turned to face him. She was more beautiful now than ever. Without even thinking, he dropped to one knee. Sam must have gasped because, in the next instant, everyone who had been in the living room was now in the lab. Danny pulled the black box out of his pocket. He opened it, and it was empty!

**Don't hate me! I have to do cliffhangers to keep you guys coming back. Review! I'll update ASAP! Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys kept this story going! :)**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	5. Still Clueless

_Chapter 5: Still Clueless_

**Finally, I'm updating! I haven't updated this story in a few days, have I? I had to take a short break. But, I'm back! This story is almost over. (Readers: Disappointed groan) Only 2-3 more chapters left...maybe... I haven't really decided yet... :-) Enjoy!**

_The box is empty?_ Danny was dumbfounded. He looked at Sam, he was fighting tears back.

"Sam, I-I had a ring in here and..." He didn't know what to say.

Sam was beaming for some reason. She raised her hand into his view. And on her ring finger was the ring! Relief and confusion instantly swept over Danny.

"I not as clueless as you, Danny. You think I came down to the lab and didn't immediately notice the roses, in my favorite colors, surrounding the ghost portal and the black box sitting on the counter? I put the ring on to mess with you." She explained as a smile crept onto her face.

"So, does this mean-?" Danny began to ask as Sam cut him off.

"Yes, Daniel Fenton, I will marry you!" She said as she threw her arms around him.

"Daniel?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I thought I shouldn't call you Danny anymore since-" Sam began as they broke their hug. Danny cut her off.

"What if I called you Samantha?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You would not call me that unless you wanted to tick me off." Then, they just looked at each other dreamily. They went to start back up the stairs to go to the living room.

"Oh!" Sam remembered. "The Fenton Finder!" She quickly walked over to the spot on the floor where Danny had knelt down and picked up the Fenton Finder and followed Danny up to the livingroom.

**(Time Break...)**

* * *

Danny held the Fenton Finder.

"Alex, are you ready to see if you have ghost powers?" Danny asked his oldest son, who, couldn't seem to sit still.

"Yeah! I want to get to be invisible." The 7-year-old screamed. He was sure excited for something that could very well make his life harder.

Danny turned on the Fenton Finder and pointed it toward his son.

_"Y__ou'd have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead._" The machine chimed.

Danny laughed. "The same response it always gave Dad..."

"Okay, Eric," Sam said, giving the four-year-old a nudge. "It's your turn."

The four-year-old was quite shy, so, he said nothing. Danny pointed the device at the boy. Eric was curious, but, stand-offish about the device.

_"Y__ou'd have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead._" The machine chimed again.

The boy jumped back when the device spoke. He ran to his Grandma Maddie.

"Two out of three...not bad." Danny said to himself.

"Not bad, what?" Jazz asked.

"Two out of three of my kids have ghost powers." Danny replied.

"Three?" Sam asked, clearly confused.

"Shaylee. I asked her a week or so ago if she would like to be my daughter. I thought I should ask her instead of forcing it on her." Danny smiled.

"Aw, Danny...That's so sweet, you asking my daughter that." Sam came close and kissed him on the cheek.

Danny responded with a passionate lip lock.

Sam pulled away. "Danny," she whispered in his ear, "Not in front of our children..."

Danny just smiled.

_Our children..._Those words made Danny so happy.

**(Yet ANOTHER time break...)**

* * *

_3 Months Later..._

Danny was surprised he and Sam were able to date in high school, because here they stood 4 months until there wedding, and Sam was holding a positive pregnancy test.

"Well, at least we are _going_ to get married..." Danny said, trying to calm Sam down.

"My parents are gonna flip! They already hate you! What do you think they'll say if I'm pregnant before the wedding?" Sam was so upset she was rambling on and on.

"Wait...Your parents hate me?" Sam's eyes narrowed at Danny's beyond stupid question.

"Did you pay attention to a word I said in high school?" If this this was supposed to amuse her, it wasn't working.

"Yes, I- Your parents hate me?"

"Danny focus! How are we gonna tell everyone?" Sam wished he would focus on the problem at hand.

"I dunno... What did you think?"

Sam was frustrated. "I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Why don't we just tell them?" Danny just wanted to get off the subject. He could tell she was pregnant by her attitude.

"I don't know! Why don't we just tell them?" Sam could feel the hormones running through her body.

"Let's just do that then." Danny tried SO hard to keep and straight face, but, he bust up laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Let's just go and tell everyone." Danny said as he stood up, and walked out of the room.

Sam was steaming as she followed.

**I know. Horrible ending. But, you get what you get. That took me 2 days. Questions? Review. If you liked it, Review. If you hate it, stop reading! ;) JK... Review Please! I'll update ASAP.**

**~Puppets4ever~ **


	6. Good News, Bad News

_Chapter 6: Good News, Bad News_

**Sorry it's been SO long. But, I've been working on a story for my fiction press account (It's the same pen name as here). It took me like four days to write that, not to mention I also started writing "The Screams From Room 213" for this site, plus everything else I've had to do. Oh, and for those of you counting, as of the beginning of this chapter, Danny and Sam have been together approximately 7 months. So, with out further ado, besides the mandatory disclaimer: (I don't own Danny Phantom. No matter how many times I wish to wake up and be Butch Hartman, it doesn't work...) Enjoy Chapter 6!**

Once again, Danny and Sam stood in front of everyone in the Fenton living room. They had almost become accustomed to being stared at by Danny's family.

Ever since Sam and Danny had began dating again, Sam's parents really hadn't had much to do with her. It seemed to her as if they hated Danny, but, she didn't care. It would just mean that they would miss out on their second grandchild.

"Well?" Jack was growing impatient. Maddie had been making fudge before everyone was called to the living room by the two lovebirds. And Jack REALLY wanted that fudge.

"Is Sam backing out? I should have known." Jazz blurted out.

"No, I'm not Jazz! I love Danny and I want to be with him. If I wanted to back out, I would have backed down 3 months ago!" Sam raged.

"Sam, calm down. Jazz, let me talk, okay?" Danny replied, giving his sister a 'shut-up-or-she-will-hurt-you' look.

Jazz just gave a thick sigh in reply.

"Okay, the reason we've called everyone together this time is, well...Sam's pregnant." Danny said quickly, hoping not to get a lecture from his parents about sex before marriage.

"You mean?" Was all Danny's mother, Maddie, could get out before she burst into tears of happiness.

Jack just laughed and said, "That's my boy."

Jazz didn't seem too happy, but, of course, she had always been "miss responsible."

"You mean, you aren't upset or mad at me?" Danny asked, almost sheepishly.

"How could we be mad, Danny, you're giving us another grandchild!" Maddie said through her tears.

Jazz rolled her eyes.

"How can you be happy about this? He and Sam did it before they got married! Have you forgotten about that?"

It was just like Jazz to bring everyone back down to earth.

"Well, we're going to be married." Sam reminded them.

"Sam, how long have you known?" Maddie asked her future daughter-in-law.

Sam hesitated.

"Yeah, Sam, how long have you known?" Danny inquired of his soon-to-be bride.

"About two, two and a half months. Give or take a week?" The goth replied, hoping Danny wouldn't be upset.

"So, you two were in bed together just after two months of being a couple? It's a surprise you weren't parents in high school!" Jazz once again blurted out something she probably shouldn't have.

"Jazz, either be quiet or go home." Maddie warned her daughter. "Danny, Sam, I do wish you would have been married before this happened, but, what's done is done." She smiled as she hugged the soon-to-be married, soon-to-be parents, couple and began to walk into the kitchen to finish the fudge.

**(Okay, I've got to interrupt and say here, Danny and his boys had been staying at the Fenton home, his parents house, while he tried to find a house.)**

"Oh, wait, I've got more good news." Danny stopped his mother.

The group in the living room heard Jack and the children groan audibly from the kitchen.

"I found a house." Danny continued, "Big enough for everyone."

"Everyone?" Sam asked, almost as if she had a cue.

"Yeah, everyone. Me, you, Alex, Shaylee, Eric, the unborn baby, and rooms for 3 more children." Danny smiled at his fiance.

The group began to thin out, leaving Danny and Sam alone in the living room.

"Danny, can you afford that, though? I mean, when I have to go on maternity leave, you'll be the only source of income and..." Danny put his index finger on Sam's lips.

"Ah, ah, ah... I have a plan..." He whispered in her ear.

"And this plan would be?" She returned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to expose my secret..." He hardly could speak it out.

"No, Danny, we'll do it some other way. I can do summer school, driver's ed, anything to keep you from having to expose your secret." She was on the verge of tears. She knew what exposing Danny Phantom meant. She would never see Danny again. She just got him back, she wasn't going to risk losing him again.

"Trust me..." The halfa whispered.

Through tears in her eyes, Sam replied, "I trust you..."

**Will Danny really expose his secret to the entire world? Will the house be a good deal? What gender is the new phantom child? You'll find out in the next chapter. Review please! I'll update ASAP! **


	7. Secrets Exposed?

Meant To Be

**Oh, wow! Meant To Be has only been up a month and it has 19 reviews? Wow... You guys are great! And, we all already know, I'm not Butch Hartman, so I don't own Danny Phantom...yet. ;) Just kidding... Well, enjoy chapter 7!**

_Chapter 7: Secrets Exposed?_

_Two weeks later..._

Sam let the tears fall. In a hour, she would never see Danny again.

Danny himself had arranged for today's press conference.

Sam sat backstage. The stage had been set up right next to Amity Park city hall. Danny sat next to her reading and rereading his speech. More like confessional. He was even going to tell the children's secrets too, even their unborn baby's ghost side is being revealed.

_Why did Danny insist on doing this?_ Sam was conflicted. She didn't want this to happen, yet, she knew it needed to happen, sooner instead of later. Before Sam knew it, it was time to start.

Sam's mind raced so quickly she didn't even catch most of the press conference. She was forced to focus when Danny changed from Fenton to Phantom.

She gasped along with the crowd. Mainly because Danny hadn't been vaporized for the guys in white. With that, the press conference was over and she and Danny went home.

They had no less walked in the door when the phone rang. It was the president with a job offer and a pay raise. Sam almost spazzed when Danny told her how many digits his paycheck would now be. Needless to say, the house was now in their price range.

_Later that week..._

Sam and Danny where moving into their new house. Sam was 12 weeks pregnant and things seemed fine...well, except for her off and on morning sickness she was fine. She was also ready to find out what gender her baby was.

If it was a boy, she was going to name it Daniel James Fenton, unless Danny said otherwise. If it was a girl she was going to name it Lillian Suzanne Fenton, once again, unless Danny said otherwise.

Sam (While she was pregnant with her daughter) had always wanted Shaylee to be named Lillian, but, her ex-husband, Ken, hated the name Lillian. So, she had to change it.

Sam couldn't wait for her ultra sound. She wanted to start working on the baby's nursery. She wanted to hold her and Danny's precious child. This child was special, not that Alex, Shaylee, and Eric weren't special, but, they were Danny's sons or Sam's daughter. But, the baby was their child, not just Danny's child or Sam's child, it was their child.

_2 Months Later..._

Today was the day. Sam would be having her ultra sound today. Danny wished he could attend, but, when you work for the government, you don't get many off-days, and, he wanted to be there for the birth. Sam would tell him tonight.

The drive to the hospital seemed like an eternity. The wait in the waiting room?...it seemed longer. Then, finally, the nurse or whatever this lady's job title was came and lead her the the room.

After the woman left, Sam looked at herself in the full-length mirror in the room.

_Funny..._ She thought, _I don't think I was this big at 5 months with Shaylee. Nah, it's probably nothing. I've probably just gained weight. _

As Sam sat down, the technician entered. Sam's doctor was Stella Micheals, a tall, blond supermodel type that ditched the airhead persona and had went and done something real with her life. And, at 35, she still looked great.

"Looks like we have one anxious mommy." Stella smiled as she adjusted the machine.

"I am," Sam replied, "I wanted to know 2 months ago."

"Well, your wait is finally over." Stella smiled as Sam jumped from the cold gel touching her tummy.

The machine came to life as Stella glanced over and asked, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes. Definitely. I want to know." Sam blurted out excitedly.

"Well, from the look of it, it's a boy..." Stella told the ecstatic mother.

"So, blue. I need to buy blue!" Sam said happily.

"You better buy some pink too."

"Oh no. My baby's a he-she?" Sam said, almost too much like a blond.

"No. One's a boy and one's a girl." Stella replied patiently. That's when she realized... "Oh, you didn't know you where having twins, did you?"

"Twins? A boy and a girl? Twins?" Sam was dumbfounded. "I can't wait to tell Danny."

Sam did wait though. She wanted to tell him face to face.

Sam looked at the clock, it read 4:55pm. Danny would be off work in 5 minutes. His office was his lab/study that was upstairs. He came down as the grandfather clock chimed.

"Well?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we've got to buy pink..."

"So, it's a girl?" Danny wondered aloud.

"But," Sam continued, "We've got to buy blue, too."

"What?" Danny was confused.

"I'm not having a baby, I'm having _babies_. It's twins, a boy and a girl." Sam smiled at Danny, who still seemed frazzled.

"Fraternal or identical?" Danny was sure they weren't identical. Different gendered twins almost always met they where fraternal. Danny knew this because there where twins in Andrea's family tree. And his ex-mother-in-law had told him all about it.

"They ran a test and, surprisingly, they are identical." Sam told her fiance. She still couldn't believe that in a month, they would be getting married. And in 3-4 months, she would be holding their twins. Life was too good...

**Well, that's chapter 7! Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and I have an idea for a sequel. Review and tell me if you want a sequel! Thanks guys! I'll update ASAP! :)**


	8. Countdown

Meant To Be

**Sorry it's been so long. My internet was messed up...it was horrible! But, I'm back and ready to go. I have decided to write a sequel to "Meant To Be" I have no idea what to call it yet. And I think you might like it better than this story. Enjoy! And please review and tell me if you want a sequel. **

_Chapter 8: Countdown_

_A Month Later..._

Sam entered the Amity Park butterfly garden with rollers in her hair, well, the part that was real anyway, she had went and got curly extensions. She was carrying her dress in the white garment bag. She look down the aisle of folding chairs to the arch that had black, purple, and white flowers weaving in and out of silver archway. Sam sighed. This wedding was everything she had dreamed about and so was her dress. Unlike her first wedding dress. Her first dress she didn't even get to pick out. Ken paid for the dress and he wanted to make sure he got the color he wanted, in other words, a white dress that his mother picked out.

Sam pawned that thing off the day after the divorce was final. She loathed that dress with all of her being, mainly, because she had been forced to wear it. Plus, it wasn't her style. It was too children's movie fairytale. She wanted a real fairytale style. She had gotten a hold of a book of fairy tales before they were "kidified" and read it. And she liked those fairy tales, because they were dark. No, she didn't exactly like it just because it was dark, it was because they were written more real worldly. Because if anyone knew real world, it was Sam Manson. And she couldn't wait to be Samantha "Sam" Fenton.

_Just 2 more hours..._ Sam thought as she headed to the tent that would be her make-shift dressing room.

Danny's dressing tent was on the other side of the butterfly garden to make sure he didn't see Sam before the wedding. And, at one point Danny got left alone in the tent. He decided he would disappear and go see Sam, because he couldn't stand it anymore. He had all of his tux on except for his jacket. His tie and his vest matched the dark purple flowers on the arch. Danny hated being in the tux, but, if it was what Sam wanted, he would wear it. He slipped under the back wall of vinyl on the tent, and quickly ran across the garden to Sam's tent.

"Sam, it's Danny, can I come in?" Danny's voice was a whisper.

"Uh, just a minute..." Sam whispered back her reply.

Danny heard rustling, and something being zipped up.

"Okay..."

Danny slipped under the tent's vinyl wall.

"Sorry... I had to hide the dress." Sam explained as Danny stood to his full six foot.** (Remember, he's in his thirties now)**

Sam didn't get to say anything else, because their lips met to form a kiss.

"A little early, don't you think?" Sam teased.

"We've done everything a little early, haven't we?" He replied touching her growing belly.

"No, it's perfect timing." She replied.

"I'd better go before they figure out I'm not in my dressing room." Danny replied.

"Danny, use your ghost powers this time..."

Danny was so nervous he had forgotten he could go invisible and phase through the tent.

Danny face-palmed.

"Right..." He muttered as he disappeared.

"Danny, leave! I'm not going to let you watch me change!" Sam said, knowing he was still in the tent.

"How did you know?" The masculine voice came from thin air.

"Well, let's see, two places of grass about as big as your feet were down while the rest of the grass was standing up." Sam replied.

"Oh..." The grass stood up like the rest.

As soon as Sam was sure he was gone, she slipped off the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing and slipped into her dress, then she said, "Even though he's about to be my husband, he's still clueless."

When Danny got found out, he flew to his dressing tent to wait for Tucker. Of course he had made Tucker his best man. And Jazz was the maid of honor even though she annoyed Danny and Sam about it.

But, this wasn't just a wedding ceremony, they were also doing an adoption ceremony. Danny and Sam were adopting each other's children as their own. Their little, individual families were merging to form one big, happy family.

* * *

Danny looked down at his watch.

_15 more minutes..._ He thought to himself as his Mother pinned on his boutonniere.

"Mom, I can't believe it. The day should have happened 10 years ago." Danny's grin went from ear to ear.

"Danny, this really is the happiest day of your life. When you married Andrea, you were happy, but not this happy. I know you and Sam will be together the rest of your lives." His Mother replied.

"I know, Mom. Sam and I were just meant to be together."


	9. The WeddingYAY!

Meant To Be

**It's official, this is my most popular story! Thank you all for supporting this story. I do have a treat for you, I am letting you, the readers, name Meant To Be's sequel. Go to my profile and vote in the poll. The one with the most votes will be announced on chapter 10. Enjoy chapter 9!**

_Chapter 9: The Wedding...YAY!_

Danny stood in front of the beautifully decorated arch as the string quartet began playing. He couldn't believe this moment was finally here. Today, he was marrying his high school sweet heart.

Sam's mother wouldn't come to the wedding, but, her father had seen the love the engaged couple had for each other, and decided he wanted to be there to give her away to a man that would keep her.

The priest asked for everyone to stand. Sam appeared in a black and purple mermaid dress with silver and white accents. The veil was long and black, it went down to her baby belly, which the dress curved beautifully around.

Danny's smile the moment he seen Sam was hard to picture, it was just amazing that his cheeks hadn't exploded yet, his muscles pulling them up into the sweetest grin.

Sam was beginning to cry as she walked down the aisle. This is what she had always wanted, and it was coming true today!

Danny and Sam didn't even listen to all the songs they had picked out for the wedding. They just looked at each other and whispered sweet nothings so only they could hear.

Danny was dazed by Sam's beauty (He hardly ever got to see her dress up like this!). The last time she had seen Danny in a tux was probably their senior prom!

Neither one noticed how much time had passed until...

"You may now kiss your Bride, Danny." The priest told the dark headed Danny.

Danny moved the veil. Before he could even let go of it, Sam's lips met his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Fenton."

The crowd cheered. Danny and Sam beamed happiness.

"Danny, Sam? Are you ready for the second part of the ceremony?" The priest asked, Danny and Sam never looked away from each other. They just nodded.

"Daniel and Samantha have decided to incorporate the adoption ceremony into the wedding. So, if I could please get the children up here?" Danny saw Sam cringe at her full first name. It was really hard for him not to laugh at his Bride's behavior.

Danny felt in his pocket. The necklace he had bought for Shaylee it wasn't in his pocket where it was supposed to be.

Sam noticed the look of surprise on her Husband's face.

"The necklace is still in the tent, isn't it?" She smirked.

"No!" He replied coldly as he walked to the tent to retrieve the forgotten necklace.

_Same old Danny...And still clueless as usual._ Sam's smirk spread even wider as the thought flew into her head.

* * *

Danny entered the tent and looked the the folding table he had set up in his tent. He looked and looked. The necklace he had bought for Shaylee was gone! He didn't want to go ahead and do the ceremony without it, because Sam had bought Alex and Eric dog tags that said, 'my heart belongs to Mom.' Danny had bought Shaylee a red heart necklace with the words 'Daddy's girl' engraved into it. He didn't want Shaylee to think he hadn't gotten her an adoption keepsake.

Danny's Mother entered the tent.

"Danny? Have you found it yet?"

"No. I'm afraid I'll have to run downtown and buy another one." Danny would if he had to, but, he also had to pay for the wedding and adoption ceremonies.

"Did you check all of your pockets?" Danny's Mother asked with a raised eyebrow. Danny could see gray beginning to make its appearance in her hair.

"Yeah, I think so." Danny wasn't sure how many pockets this fancy tux had!

"Even the one hidden on the inside of your jacket?" A smirk crept upon the Mother's happy, wrinkled face.

"There's one on the inside of my jacket?!" Danny asked in a clueless tone. He quickly reached inside his jacket and pulled out the necklace.

"How did the necklace get in there?!" Danny was flabbergasted.

"You seemed so out of sorts this morning that I did it for you. Then, I forgot to tell you." She gave her Son a kind smile. "Now, go adopt your first daughter."

Danny hugged his Mother and exited the tent. Maddie sighed as her grown Son left her alone in the tent.

_They really where meant to be together..._ She then exited the tent herself.

**That's it for chapter 9! Review please! **

**Are any of you on deviant art? If you are, find me on there (Yes, under ~puppets4ever~). Because, I want some fanfiction covers, but, I can't really draw existing characters... :/**

**Oh, and I will hopefully be releasing a new DP fanfic soon (2-3 months)! It is called **_**"Danny Phantom: Offspring's Revenge".**_** It is probably the most different DP fanfic I have wrote. It may or may not be a happy ending! [:( ] [:)] **

**And I will update **_**"Meant To Be"**_** ASAP! In the meantime, check out my other fanfics like: **_**"iCan't Believe This!", "The Screams From Room 213", and "Picking Up The Pieces".**_

**~Puppets4ever~**


	10. The Name Game

Meant To Be

**Sorry it's been SO LONG, I just started my Senior year of high school and its not been the best. I've lost two classmates since July 20, and it's drained me. But, I believe I'm back and ready to go. I can't guarantee I'll update soon, but I'll try. Go and vote in the poll. It is now up. I forgot to put it up the day I uploaded chapter 9.**

_Chapter 10: The Name Game_

With everyone back into place, the priest continued his spill on how the necklace and dogtags brought them together as a family, but, Danny denied that. They didn't need material things to make them all a family. They already were. All this ceremony did was make it legal.

Danny snapped to attention when the priest called on him to give Shaylee her necklace.

"Danny, present the necklace to Shaylee."

Danny got down to her level, on one knee, and pulled out the necklace.

"Shaylee, I already consider you my daughter. You are just like your mother in every way. And I love you. I bought you this necklace to remind you that you have a daddy that loves you no matter what you do. There's nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you. I want you to wear this necklace proudly, okay?" He explained to the girl as he put the necklace around her neck.

Shaylee nodded slightly as a tear went down her cheek.

Danny stood up again and looked to his bride, she had tears in her eyes too.

"Sam, present Alex and Eric their dog tags." The priest nudged, hurrying the ceremony along.

"You two, I've loved you like a mother since the day that I met you. And, I'm so glad this day is here. I can finally call you mine. Wear these dog tags proudly for me." Sam told her sons as she snapped one onto each of them.

The priest turned to the crowd and said, "I now present to you, Mister and Misses Daniel James Fenton and their family!"

As the family began their descent down the aisle, instead of the traditional wedding march, a song from Dumpty Humpty blared over the speakers. With Shaylee by Danny's side and the boys on Sam's side, and the newlywed couple holding hands in the center, they began to dance down the aisle having fun like any family should have.

Life was going great for the Fenton clan, and Danny and Sam had their spats every now and again, like any other young couple would. Days were passing and Sam was counting them down.

_2 Months Later..._

"Danny! Wake up!" Sam was angry. He kept her awake many nights wondering if the babies were on the way, and when they actually were coming, he was dead to the world.

"Danny!"

Danny rolled over, still half asleep. "Huh? What?"

"The babies are coming!" Sam whispered urgently in his ear. Danny's eyes popped wide open.

"The babies are coming?! Why didn't you tell me?!" The nearly hysterical father screamed as he jumped out of bed.

"Kids, get up and get ready to go to Uncle Tucker's!" Danny yelled as he ran down the hallway pulling his jeans up and slipping a t-shirt on. He grabbed the kid's suitcases and his and Sam's suitcase and ran outside and threw them into the back of the car.

"Danny, calm down. Everything's fine. We need to orderly make our way to the hospital." Sam told her husband, trying to calm him down.

"Yes, you're right. Come on, let's go." Danny replied as he helped Sam make her way to the car.

With the entire Fenton clan in the car, they zipped off to their first destination. Tucker and Valerie Foley's house.

With the kids safe at the Foley home, the expectant parents made their way St. Peter's hospital.

They arrived and all eyes immediately were on them. With Danny's secret being out he was kind of famous. Sam was kind of happy about this new fame. Why? Because with her being the ghostguy's wife, it meant she was first on the list.

After what seemed like 12 hours (it was only four), Sam was holding her and Danny's twins. She had been waiting for this day eight long months and finally, it was here.

"M'am, what are there names?" The doctor asked. It was almost like a record had been scratched.

"That's a very good question." Sam looked to Danny.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm no good with names." Danny responded.

"How about we name the boy after you?"

"No way! I had it when people do that. It's almost like they don't care enough to find a different name. What about Chance? I like that name." Danny suggested.

"I've got it! The boy's name is Chance Alexander Fenton." Sam said, beaming.

"Now, what about the girl?" The doctor asked as handed the birth certificates to them so they could fill them out.

"Well, I love the Lillian, but our niece is named that." Sam looked puzzled again.

"What about Madeline Lillian Fenton?" Danny again suggested.

"Hey, that's cute. And you said you were no good with names." Sam joked.

"I think you need some rest Sam. I'll hold the twins, you sleep." Danny whispered to Sam as he took a baby in each arm and sat down in the rocker.

_I can't believe this. I'm rocking my and Sam's children to sleep..._ Danny said as the room grew more empty and quiet.

**That's all for this chapter. And the next chapter will be the last chapter for the first story in the "Meant To Be" series. Please Review and don't forget to vote for the name of the sequel. Thanks for believing in me guys and gals!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	11. The Epilogue

Meant To Be

**Important author note at the end of this chapter!**

_Chapter 11: The Epilogue_

_3 years later..._

The twins were now 3 years old, and Sam was pregnant again. She was about 4 months along. But then, something happened. She miscarried. The baby died before it was even born.

The whole family took it hard, but it sent Sam into a deep dark depression. She hated herself. She even convinced herself that Danny hated her. Danny was aware of this. All she did was lay in bed and sob. Danny had to start bear hugging her against him to keep her in the bed at night, because she would go and sob in the guest bedroom if he didn't. She believe she had done something to kill the baby. She believed she had murdered it. She refused to go to the doctor.

She refused to stay in the same room with her children. She couldn't bear to look at them. She was afraid she would hurt them too.

_Two months later..._

Danny hurriedly got into bed and bear hugged Sam before she had a chance to escape.

"Let me go!" She screamed. Danny was unmoved, this had become a routine.

"No." Danny replied as he held back tears. It hurt him to see her hurt like this.

"Why do you do this Danny?! You hated me! I've seen it in your eyes, I've heard it in your voice. You think I'm evil for letting our baby die, don't you?! Just admit it Danny, you hate me!" She sobbed uncontrollably, burying her head into his chest.

He kissed her on top of the head. "You're wrong. If anything, this had made me love you more, if that's even possible. Sam, I love you like the moon glows in the night. I love you more than the stars that shine through the galaxies. I love you more than life itself. Yes, I am sad that the baby died but, I'm even more saddened by the fact that you think you killed it. I love you, Sam."

Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered as she kissed Danny. Danny returned the favor.

_The next morning..._

"Danny?" Sam was trying to awake her husband.

"Danny!"

"What?!" He sat up.

"I've got to ask you a question." Sam replied as she put her head on his shoulder.

Danny looked at the digital alarm clock. It read 4:37am.

"Can it wait til morning?" He whined.

"No!" Came the reply.

"Well, what is it?"

Sam sighed deeply. "Well, since we lost the last baby, can we try for another one?"

That threw Danny for a loop. "Well, I, uh, if you really want to. But we already have five kids in this house."

"Well, there's seven bedrooms. Plus the guest room." Sam replied, a huge smile on her face.

Danny blushed. "Well. If you want another baby then we will."

**Author Notes**

**Well, that is the epilogue to "Meant To Be." It sets up the sequel of course. And now, what you all want to know. The title for the sequel is... "Meant To Be 2: What She Didn't Tell Him" **

**Now, I have to apologize. I have been SO BUSY its almost unreal. I haven't been on Fanfiction in almost 2 months I believe. And this chapter is really short. So, sorry! **

**Also, review! I need some ideas for the sequel! All I have at the moment is a basic story line. So, happy reading, a late Merry Christmas, and a very Happy New Year!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


End file.
